


Father Figure

by Jordano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К моменту, когда старший брат наконец собрался привести свою невесту в их дом для знакомства с семьей, Кейт уже точно решила, что костьми ляжет, но не допустит никакой свадьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Teen Wolf Femslash 2016.  
> Бета: Эгра.  
> Предупреждения: Сомнительное согласие, нездоровые отношения.

Отдышавшись, но еще не выплыв из теплой бессмысленной неги, Кейт потерлась щекой о горячее плечо, провела по нему разомкнутыми губами влажную линию и блаженно откинулась на внезапно оказавшуюся где положено подушку. Было так хорошо, что Кейт заурчала бы, если б могла.

В любой другой выходной – да и не только – день в ее дверь уже стучали бы, предлагая завалиться в клуб, съездить за город, поиграть в пейнтбол, подготовиться к коллоквиуму вместе, еще что-нибудь. И она скорее всего согласилась бы, выбрав самое подходящее к настроению и ситуации: Кейт любила компании, движение и шум вокруг, что в развлечениях, что в работе. Однако первое, к чему она приучила своих вынужденных соседей, только переехав в кампус, – это неукоснительное уважение к ее личному пространству и понимание, что стук в дверь, на которую повешена табличка «Всем отвалить!», чреват очень неприятными последствиями. Поэтому сейчас они без помех наслаждались тишиной.

Правда, про табличку она еле вспомнила, когда увидела у себя на пороге Викторию, до этого твердо заявившую, что вся неделя и еще один понедельник у нее заняты в ЛА, а значит, встретиться они не смогут вообще никак.

– Получилось вернуться чуть раньше, – ухмыльнулась та. – Ты рада?

Не имело смысла спрашивать. Проявления этой радости теперь валялись кучками одежды на полу, сворачивались складками на мятом покрывале, высыхали на пальцах и губах – а еще неконтролируемо лезли девчачьим желанием поговорить.

– Ты успела все, что должна была?

Лежащая рядом Виктория хмыкнула и лениво повернула голову в сторону Кейт:

– Ну, я кончила, ты с моей помощью тоже – так что да, все успела, спасибо, что спросила.

Кейт застонала, боднув ее в плечо:

– Я не про это! – и перевернулась на живот. – Я про поездку.

– А! – фыркнула Виктория. – Нормально: документы оформлены, все разрешения получили. Джерард остался отмечать, а меня спровадил домой. Кажется, они там планируют отпраздновать в сугубо мужском кругу, и их женщины им не нужны. По крайней мере, в том разговоре, что я краем уха слышала, было про девочек и виллу Джонса. Надеюсь, тебя не травмировала мысль об отце в обществе проституток.

Кейт хмыкнула:

– Мама умерла десять лет назад. Естественно, у него кто-то был. И на здоровье! И так спасибо, что домой никого не водил и жениться не собрался.

– А если бы собрался, что бы ты делала? Закатывала его избраннице такие истерики, что она сбежала бы из города, радуясь, что ушла живой? – ухмыльнулась Виктория, и сколько бы Кейт ни морщилась с обидой или деланным безразличием, себе она признавалась, что та права.

Больше того, Виктория точно знала, что бы Кейт делала – потому что сама была на месте такой же избранницы, пусть не отца, но брата.

***  
К моменту, когда Крис год назад наконец собрался привести свою невесту в их дом для знакомства с семьей, Кейт уже точно решила, что костьми ляжет, но не допустит никакой свадьбы. Аргументов ей хватало, начиная с того, что Крису жениться было просто рано и незачем, и заканчивая личностью избранницы. Настойчивая Кейт уже наслушалась историй про Вики Дарем – и от ее обожателей, и от врагов – и некоторым образом представляла, с чем столкнется. Она даже прикинула линию обороны и стратегию нападения.

Вот только ничего из этого не пригодилось: вместе с Крисом к ним в дом пришла вежливая обаятельная девушка в цветастом платье чуть ниже колена, с умелым макияжем, бутылкой хорошего вина, вкусным пирогом и женственной улыбкой на розовых – модного оттенка помады – губах.

Она в меру смущалась, мило щебетала с отцом, держала Криса за руку под столом и очень легко представлялась в этой же гостиной в роли милой и заботливой женушки-домохозяйки. Та самая Дарем, которая безоговорочно верховодила среди ровесников и даже умудрилась в свое время убрать из школы двух не устраивавших ее учителей. Которая без последствий для себя сломала руку и несколько ребер парню, обидевшему ее подругу. К которой в ее последних классах ходили решать почти все школьные проблемы и с которой предпочитали советоваться и договариваться даже учителя. Про будни Виктории в колледже Кейт узнала гораздо меньше, однако даже по этим обрывкам можно было сделать вывод, что серьезных изменений не произошло. И вот эта Вики сидела у них за столом, ласково улыбалась Крису, дружелюбно – их отцу и рассказывала что-то про предстоящую свадьбу.

Кейт и сама не поняла, что взбесило ее больше: сам четко осознанный факт, что Крис посмел привести сюда кого-то и, кажется, всерьез собирался жениться, переворачивая с ног на голову всю их жизнь и вводя в дом чужого человека, с которым придется жить, или эта вот пародия на ласковую диванную болонку от той, в ком она готова была увидеть боевого пса. Но это и не играло роли: когда глаза застилала такая красная пелена, Кейт переставала думать о причинах.

 

Она испробовала в тот вечер, кажется, все: оскорбления от изящных до неприкрыто грубых, намеки на прошлое обоих и открытые придирки, насмешки, шпильки. Не позволила себе только вылить на нарядное платье красавицы Вики бокал вина – но лишь потому, что после всего остального это выглядело бы откровенно беспомощным.

 

И Кейт буквально трясло от злости, когда она, извинившись, вышла из-за стола, и не столько потому, что ей действительно нужно было в туалет, сколько чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, иначе – она чувствовала – в финале вечера ей пришлось бы вцепиться чертовой фальшивой кукле в лицо, не найдя другого выхода ярости.

Холодная вода слегка отрезвила. Умывшись, Кейт посмотрела в зеркало на оскаленную физиономию с сумасшедшими глазами, пару раз глубоко вдохнула, приходя в себя, и недолго посидела на прохладном краю ванны, дожидаясь, пока в голове прояснится. Зажигать свет на обратном пути не стала: зачем, если идти было несколько метров по знакомому до последнего сантиметра дому.

Оказалось, зря. Поглощенная своими мыслями, не обращая внимания ни на что вовне, Кейт внезапно почувствовала рывок, а потом осознала, что кто-то прижимает ее к стене, идеальным болевым захватом вывернув руку за спину так, чтобы иметь возможность одним движением сломать кость.

– Не дергайся, и все будет нормально, – предупредили ее сзади вполголоса, и Кейт со сменившей панику яростью осознала, что это Виктория.

– Ты!.. Да как ты!.. – зашипела она от злости, а в следующую секунду от боли, потому что Виктория нажала сильнее.

– Помолчи. Будешь орать и рыпаться – сломаю руку.

– Отец с братом тебя закопают! – выплюнула – но уже не двигаясь и гораздо тише – Кейт, и Виктория рассмеялась ей в ухо, придвинувшись так близко, что дыханием зашевелила волосы у Кейт на затылке.

– Такая взрослая девочка – и прячется за папочку и братика. Они-то, конечно, деточку защитят. Вот только рука у тебя уже будет сломана и, если я захочу, даже в двух местах со смещением, и твой важный турнир по мордобитию или как там называется та ерунда, которой ты занимаешься, накроется медным тазом. Да и вообще любые турниры – на ближайшие полгода. А потом – пока придешь в форму, пока разработаешь мышцы… В общем, кранты твоим перспективам. Так что я бы на твоем месте лучше помолчала и послушала. Будем слушать?

Последнее прозвучало откровенно издевательски, однако чертова сука была права, и Кейт, скрутив себя в бараний рог, послушно кивнула. Виктория довольно хмыкнула за спиной.

– Значит, так. Сегодня выделывайся, как хочешь, – мне без разницы и даже на руку. А с завтрашнего дня ты прекращаешь свои выбрыки и ведешь себя как взрослая разумная девушка, любимый братик которой собирается жениться. То есть засовываешь свои неудовольствия и ревнивые антипатии в любое удобное тебе место организма и занимаешься собственной жизнью, а не лезешь в нашу. Ты меня поняла?

Кейт фыркнула, и Виктория чувствительно поддала ей острой коленкой по мягкому месту.

– Ты меня поняла?!

И вот этого стерпеть Кейт уже не сумела. Буквально слыша хруст кости, она все равно зашипела:

– А что ты мне сделаешь?! Руки поломаешь? Ноги перебьешь?

Но вместо того, чтобы исполнить угрозу, Виктория рассмеялась странным низким смехом, а потом, проведя носом по ободку ее уха, выдохнула в него:

– Изнасилую. И я серьезно. Не рискуй, если не хочешь.

И отпустила.

Кейт, естественно, почти сразу крутанулась, надеясь поймать суку врасплох и врезать ей от души, однако не учла затекшее плечо и только почувствовала мгновенную потерю ориентации, а потом удар о другую стену, куда ее эффектным приемом перенаправила Виктория. Когда все искры перед глазами потухли, в коридоре уже никого, кроме нее, не было, из гостиной же раздавалось милое щебетание братцевой невестушки. Кейт снова затрясло, и она предпочла думать, что от ярости, а не отходняком.

Окончание вечера она отыграла уже без всякого желания и огня в глазах, формальностью держа марку. Когда же готовая образоваться ячейка общества покинула отчий дом, для Кейт наступила расплата .Вот только вовсе не такая, какой она ждала.

Нет, отец, конечно, прочитал ей все положенные морали и дал все ожидаемые оценки, однако Кейт отлично видела: он не зол всерьез. Когда где-то в середине ужина она очнулась от своей глупой ярости и осознала, что творит, то на секунду похолодела от мысли, как отец накажет, однако тогда остановиться уже не смогла, а потом, в процессе наказания, поняла, что никакого наказания как раз и не будет, нудная формальная для обоих нотация не в счет. Отца почему-то не злила ее попытка унизить Викторию, больше того, Кейт, хорошо отца чувствовавшая и понимавшая, осознала, что он скорее одобрял поведение дочери. И это еще больше сбило с толку, потому что выбор Криса он тоже явно одобрял.

Вернувшийся брат, естественно, присоединился к нотации и разбавил ее вполне искренними негодованием и злостью, однако это Кейт не беспокоило: братика и его отходчивость она знала, а чтобы успокоить нудящую про вину перед ним совесть, пообещала мыть машину Криса два месяца подряд и столько же заниматься его стиркой.  
Помогло.

В общем, тогда все обошлось, и на некоторое время воцарился шаткий мир: Крис встречался с невестой вне дома, Кейт пыталась надеяться, что они, наигравшись, разбегутся, и старалась забыть унижение, отец же просто молча занимался своими делами, больше в конфликт ни на чьей стороне не вмешиваясь. Однако все, не желая признаваться даже себе, отчетливо чувствовали, что это затишье перед бурей.

Сама буря грянула накануне Дня Независимости.

– Я пригласил Вики отпраздновать с нами, – ровным голосом сообщил Крис на одном из ужинов, стиснув под столом кулаки, и сжал губы, как всегда делал, готовясь стоять на своем насмерть.

– Хорошо, – пожал плечами отец.

– Да ни за что! – выкрикнула Кейт.

Они скандалили полночи, пока отец, ушедший спать, как обычно, в районе одиннадцати, не вышел и не разогнал их злым шипением:

– Заткнулись оба! Услышу еще звук – пеняйте на себя! – тем тоном, который означал максимальную серьезность и пугал даже Кейт.

Наверное, тогда и стоило бы остановиться. В конце концов, жениться в ближайшие месяцы голубки не собирались, постоянно проводить время в их доме не стремились, а к приближающейся осени Кейт, вернувшись в колледж, свела бы общение с братцевой избранницей к минимуму, а то и к нулю. Вот только остановиться уже не получалось.

Всю следующую неделю Кейт строила планы от самых изощренных до идиотских, планомерно капала на мозги Крису, доводя его до белого каления, даже написала пару угрожающих записок Виктории, бросив их в почтовый ящик под видом обычных писем. А вечером пятницы отец позвал ее к себе и сказал, что если она не прекратит, то очень пожалеет, – так, что Кейт поверила, потому что имела в этом отношении очень богатый опыт: слово отца, сказанное с таким выражением, было нерушимо.

И, едва не лопнув от взаимоисключающих желаний, равных по силе, – поберечься и не доводить отца до этого «пожалеешь» и взять-таки верх на сукой, позволившей себе так с ней обойтись, – Кейт поступила самым взрослым из возможных способов: пошла в ночной клуб, чтобы напиться с горя и весело провести время с кем-нибудь, найденным там же.

Онанечасто так развлекалась, но иногда накатывало, и Кейт позволяла себе выпить и снять кого-нибудь, в том числе и для легкомысленного секса в туалете или переулке. Гораздо чаще – да почти всегда – это были парни, но в тот вечер первым, на что она попалась, оказался ищущий взгляд бучеватой девчонки с коротким ежиком рыжих волос, и уже поплывшая Кейт не захотела ничего менять. Они танцевали, пили, перебрасывались какими-то незначительными фразами – и в итоге ожидаемо оказались в кабинке туалета.

 

Привалившись к стене, Кейт позволяла целовать себя в шею, ласкать грудь, освобожденную от белья, гладить между ног так, чтобы шов джинсов сладко давил на клитор, – и едва уловила заминку, почти не услышав угрожающее: «Свалила, быстро!». Зато заметила, как изменилась манера случайной любовницы: сложно не заметить, когда мягкие поцелуи превращаются в укусы, а тебя саму резким рывком поворачивают лицом в стену. Однако так стало даже лучше, и Кейт поощрительно застонала, когда девчонка, одной рукой стиснув ее грудь, другой умудрилась расстегнуть джинсы и, спустив их чуть ниже ягодиц, въехала пальцами внутрь. Возбуждение, до этого бродившее в крови каким-то ленивым теплом, вдруг полыхнуло, и Кейт задвигала бедрами, поощряя любовницу продолжать, – но та внезапно остановилась.

– Я тебя предупреждала? – прошептала она на ухо, легко пошевелив пальцами, и Кейт сперва выгнулась, застонав от наслаждения, а потом только осознала происходящее через пьяную муть – и дернулась от испуга, перемешанного с неожиданно прошившим тело сладким спазмом, сжавшись так, что чертова Виктория восхищенно выдохнула.

– Пусти! – зашипела Кейт, забившись, но все еще не протрезвев, да и неожиданность сыграла свою роль, а потому за пару секунд она опять оказалась в том самом болевом захвате, ни на мгновение не избавившись от ощущения чужих пальцев внутри.

– Не ори. Тебе же самой нравится. Наслаждайся! – снисходительно велела Виктория, прижавшись к ней и чувствительно укусив за шею, а потом снова задвигала рукой, проникая глубже, сгибая и разгибая пальцы.

И Кейт ничего не смогла с собой поделать, раскрываясь навстречу и раздвигая бедра. Возбуждение снова разлилось, накрывая и испуг, и злость, вкрадчиво убеждая подумать обо всем после, – и, застонав, она задвигалась в такт, уткнувшись лбом в ладонь и наплевав на все за пределами собственного тела, пока ее не накрыло оргазмом.

В себя Кейт пришла, почувствовав, как из нее с усилием вытаскивают пальцы, – и, не удержавшись, повела бедрами вдогонку. По телу все еще прокатывались ленивые волны томного наслаждения, но коленки ощутимо тряслись и подкашивались, пуговица джинсов больно врезалась в кожу, между ног было мокро – и чуть прояснившиеся мозги все четче осознавали, что произошло.

Собравшись с силами, Кейт повернулась и сразу же уперлась спиной в стену, чтобы не сползти на пол. Виктория, странно ухмыляясь, стояла в открытой двери кабинки.

– Я тебя предупреждала, – повторила она, дождавшись, когда взгляд Кейт сфокусируется на ней, а потом плавным демонстративным жестом вытерла руку о кофточку Кейт и вышла.

Что случилось дальше, Кейт не поняла и сама. Она не злилась, не была в ярости, не чувствовала унижения – она вообще ничего по этому поводу не чувствовала. Как будто ее сознание просто отказалось думать о произошедшем, взяв тайм-аут – ровно до тех пор, пока Виктория, все-таки приглашенная к ним на День Независимости, не подошла к Кейт, улучив момент, когда та принесла на кухню грязную посуду, и не спросила своим странным насмешливо-серьезным тоном:

– Хочешь еще?

И Кейт, неожиданно для самой себя, ответила:

– Хочу.

И вот прошло уже больше года, а она все еще считала свои встречи с Викторией и не понимала, как так вышло. Как она умудрилась настолько утратить любой контроль над ситуацией, что в определенный момент просто осознала: вот оно, оно так – и все. Как в детстве, когда отец ставил ее перед фактом: ты едешь туда, ты делаешь вот это, у тебя будет вот то – и это не предмет обсуждения. Больше ни с кем и никогда Кейт такого не позволяла – ни другим, ни себе. Только с отцом и Викторией.

***  
– Так что, когда твой отец вернется, будем запускать дело, все готово, – улыбнулась Виктория в резонанс мыслям Кейт, кажется, решив больше не насмешничать.

И Кейт следовало бы принять эту руку мира, да и результат усилий всей семьи ее сильно интересовал, – однако почему-то не вышло, странная ревность, в последнее время коловшая все чаще, вылезла и сейчас.

– Вы с ним прямо спелись, – хмыкнула Кейт и сама мысленно поморщилась от интонации. – Папа тебя так любит. Прямо сразу полюбил. Я только не понимаю, почему он мне голову тогда не открутил, когда Крис тебя привел в первый раз. Не накричал ведь даже – а должен был. Да и тебя я, кстати, не понимаю.

– Да? – приподняла Виктория бровь. – И в чем?

– В этом твоем «Смотрите, какая я милая девочка!». Зачем было притворяться? Все равно играть всю жизнь ты бы не смогла. Если ты всерьез хотела за Криса замуж – а ты же хотела – зачем нужно было изображать настолько не себя? Тем более для отца.

Странно, но Кейт ни разу не спрашивала об этом. И тем интереснее стало сейчас.

Виктория хмыкнула:

– Ты серьезно хочешь знать?

– Серьезно.

Пожав плечами, Виктория перекатилась на живот, с намеком повела плечами – и расслабилась под ладонями оседлавшей ее сообразительной Кейт.

– Твой отец – политик, дипломат. Грубую силу он оставляет для других, ему важно не это. Кто я и какая, он отлично знал и понял гораздо раньше, чем Крис обрадовал его сообщением о нашем предстоящем официальным визите. Его интересовало другое: насколько я серьезна и понимаю ли, кем он захочет меня видеть. Прости, моя хорошая, но ты – не наследница ему. Боевик, и отличный, советчица, дочь – но не наследница. Ты не умеешь планировать, просчитывать, выжидать. Умеешь только вспыхивать и пробивать стены – а для того, чтобы быть лидером, этого мало. Крис – не наследник тем более, да и ваша традиция требует женской руки. А я показала ему, что могу: играть, понимать не сказанное явно, выстраивать стратегию – играть так, как ему нравится. И что достаточно уважаю его, чтобы подстроиться и утрудить себя этим маскарадом. Ну и заодно, что готова терпеть тебя. А его реакция означала, что мы договорились.

– А тебя не смущает… – Кейт недвусмысленно потерлась все еще влажной промежностью о поясницу Виктории и почувствовала ответное движение, а потом услышала смех.

– Ни капли. Скорее радует – не ожидала, что ты так хороша.

И Кейт, не удержавшись и не думая, прижалась губами к ее шее и только потом спросила:

– А если Крис узнает?

Виктория перевернулась неожиданным рывком, почти подбросив Кейт на себе, и, сжав ее запястья, внимательно посмотрела снизу вверх.

– Единственный способ для него узнать – застать нас в ситуации, для которой не найдется никакого приемлемого оправдания. Например, если ты решишь дать мне прямо на вашем обеденном столе вместо обеда. В любой другой ситуации он не узнает ничего, потому что не хочет знать. Но если ты все же решишь по какой-то причине дать мне на обеденном столе в присутствии Криса – ты очень об этом пожалеешь. Думаю, ты уже поняла, я не бросаю слов на ветер. Вот сейчас я говорю тебе предельно серьезно, Кейт: ты очень и очень пожалеешь. И я пожалею, потому что ты мне нравишься, – но ты гораздо больше. Ты услышала меня?

Кейт кивнула. Она ничего не ответила, да, наверное, и не смогла бы, потому что горло странно перехватило, и вдруг захотелось оказаться в комнате одной. И пусть в любое другое время она ценила часы с Викторией на вес золота, сейчас ее обрадовал бы звонок телефона, стук в дверь, да даже внезапная магия, вздумавшая неожиданной флуктуацией перенести ее в Страну Оз – что угодно, позволившее бы, не держа лицо, скорчиться эмбрионом и закусить ладонь до боли. Однако, естественно, никто не позвонил, не постучал и даже не поднял ее домик в воздух – зато Виктория стиснула ее запястья так, что Кейт непроизвольно поморщилась.

– Ты услышала меня?

– Да, – выдохнула она и почувствовала, как Виктория удовлетворенно ослабила хватку.

А потом еще одним рывком притянула ее к себе и поцеловала, укусив за губу.

Кейт больше не хотелось. Пять минут назад она лежала и думала, как раскрутить Викторию еще на один раз, потому что внутри все дрожало от мутного жаркого желания, – а сейчас не ощущала вообще ничего, кроме холодной пустоты. Однако, кажется, именно это и распалило Викторию больше всего. Уложив Кейт на спину, она подтянулась, ухватившись за спинку кровати и поставив колени по обе стороны от головы Кейт, потерлась горячими складками о ее губы.

Кейт захотелось отвернуться – как капризничающей маленькой девочке, и даже это осознание ничего не поменяло, – однако Виктория, почувствовав ее желание, приподнялась и ухватила Кейт за подбородок, стиснув пальцами нижнюю челюсть.

– Мне уйти? – ровно спросила она, глядя сверху вниз.

Кейт видела, как напряжены ее соски, а ореолы собрались извивающимися волнами возбуждения, губами ощущала, какое все мокрое и горячее у нее между ног, – и одновременно точно знала, что стоит ответить «да», и Виктория просто поднимется, соберется и действительно уйдет. Может быть, до следующего раза, но скорее всего навсегда. И эта последняя мысль отрезвила.

– Нет, – сквозь зубы проговорила она, не сумев, правда, перестать играть в капризы, и Виктория низко рассмеялась, отпустила ее подбородок, быстро просунула большой палец ей в рот и, погладив язык, вытащила обратно – а потом, запрокинув голову, снова опустилась на ее лицо.

Кейт даже не потребовалось ничего делать, только подставить язык – Виктория сама двигалась, втираясь в него, то сжимая бедра так, что Кейт переставала слышать и почти не могла дышать, то расслабляясь и чуть приподнимаясь, дразня саму себя и давая ей вдохнуть. А Кейт думала только о том, как остаться одной, – но то, что раньше ощущалось секундами, которых всегда не хватало, сейчас отчего-то тянулось и тянулось, не прекращаясь. И едва сдержалась, чтобы не вздохнуть облегченно, когда Виктория, кончив, нарочито вдумчиво и глубоко поцеловала ее, а потом оделась и ушла.

Кейт долго сидела на постели, не пытаясь ни надеть что-то, ни пойти в душ, и со странным болезненным недоумением старалась понять, что она делает и зачем, как она оказалась во всем этом. Пока не позвонил Крис – чуть виноватый, но очень радостный.

– Привет. Ты как? Звонил отец, просил съездить к Карверу за местными разрешениями. Они готовы, надо просто забрать папку. Сделаешь? Пожалуйста. Ты же все равно там и у тебя выходной. Я не могу. Виктория приедет раньше, через час уже будет здесь, мне бы ее встретить. Кейт! Ну, съездишь?

Значит, Виктория еще не была дома. Значит, завернула к ней с дороги, даже не позвонив Крису. Значит, на самом деле хотела ее видеть. А она…

– Съезжу, – снисходительно согласилась Кейт и, не дослушав благодарности брата, сбросила вызов.

Нужно было привести себя в порядок и метнуться через полгорода в адвокатскую контору отцова партнера за бумагами. И, раз отец все равно будет только завтра к вечеру, можно было бы оставить их у себя, все равно в ее комнату никто не сунется, но Кейт подумала, что пусть лучше такие важные документы лежат в сейфе – дома в Бикон-Хиллс. А значит, нужно было привести себя в порядок, заехать к Карверу, а потом нагрянуть в родной дом, к братику и его вернувшейся невесте.

Ухмыльнувшись без всяких следов хандры, Кейт накинула халат и отправилась в душ.


End file.
